


Her Hand Reaching Towards The Sky

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [5]
Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers (2017), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003), Jeepers Creepers 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crying, During Canon, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, Screaming, Survivor Guilt, Tears, Tragedy, angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Trish looks for Darry every night and she will never stop until it is found.
Relationships: Darry Jenner & Trish Jenner
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Her Hand Reaching Towards The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Jeepers Creepers once again and I actually made myself cry this time. 
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“Darry!” Trish screams as she runs through the doors of the police station, ignoring the sounds of the officers screaming after her. She can feel tears spilling down her face but she ignores them as her voice echoes around her.

“Darry!” She screams again, her shrill cry making birds fly away in shock and surprise.

She can feel the pain being shot through her feet as she runs faster and faster across the pavement, the souls of her shoes slapping against the hard surfaces beneath her but she doesn’t give two shits about that right now. Above in the air is her brother, her own brother being carried away but the thing that had been dubbed Creeper.

That thing had taken Darry right before her eyes breaking through glass and the metal bars of the police station just to get to him and now he had him. Trish didn’t care though she was going to get Darry back or at least that’s what her hysterical and traumatized mind was telling her.

If she could just grab his hand then she would be able to save him from the creature’s grip and then they would be safe. 

Trish felt her hand be thrown in there though she didn’t notice until the shape was in front of her mind as she kept running. She could feel the cool night air wrapping around her as she screamed out her brother’s name once again and got a pained scream back from him.

Trish tried to ignore the fact that he was getting harder and harder to see as the Creeper got farther away from her. 

She ran faster though pushing herself as she kept her hand reached towards the sky not understanding at that moment that her brother was too far away to actually reach her hand no matter how much he wanted to.

Trish couldn’t let the Creeper do it, she couldn’t let him take her brother, not after everything that had happened. She couldn’t let this happen, this wasn’t how it worked.

“Darry!” Trish screamed again her eyes on the sky as she tried to reach higher believing that just a little more height and she would have Darry’s hand in her own.

Trish could feel herself becoming dizzy and sick as sweat-soaked her hair but she didn’t care, she just needed to go a little faster and she would be able to save her brother.

As Darry’s screams started to grow fainter Trish believed she was almost there until something caught her foot and she went tumbling down to the ground. She hit the cold pavement letting out a cry of pain as she heard a crack from somewhere but she wasn’t sure where.

She didn’t care though as she looked back towards the sky trying to see where the Creeper and Darry had gone and how far they were ahead of her but Trish her heart stop once her eyes reached the sky.

The sky was empty.

The Creeper and Darry could no longer be seen leaving Trish all alone in the night that surrounded her.

“D-Darry?” Trish called out her voice weak compared to how it had once been when she had been trying to reach her brother.

Tears began to trail down her face as she tried to get up but for some reason she couldn’t get her body to move as the tears only slipped faster down her face.

“Darry?” Trish called out again as she tried to crawl towards the last direction she had seen them heading in but she before long her arms had her crashing to the ground once again.

Trish started to sob unable to hold it back anymore as her mind finally understood that there was nothing that she could do. There was nothing she could the moment the Creeper got his hands on Darry.

“Darry!” Trish sobbed out as she curled up on the pavement beneath her loudly, ugly, heart-wrenching sobs filled the night as she laid there crying and hitting the ground with her hand over and over again.

“Take me,” Trish begged, hoping that the Creeper could hear her as she sobbed. “You fucking take me you bastard,” She screamed banging her fist against the ground wanting for the Creeper to come for her and let Darry go.

The Creeper didn’t return though no matter how much Trish begged and screamed for him to take her instead, no matter how much she sobbed and cried for her brother neither were anywhere near her.

That’s how the police found her hours later when the sun was beginning to rise, curled up in a ball still begging for her brother to be given back to her so he would be free and she would take his place. 

The cops carefully helped her up one holding her close as she sobbed into his shirt as they put her in the back of the car and drove her back to the station not knowing what else to do but give her a blanket and let her continue to sob and beg.

That wasn’t the last time Trish went looking for Darry in the night.

After getting back to the home town they had grown up in she would leave their home to walk the streets and call out Darry’s name her hand raised towards the sky as if she was going to see Darry and grab his hand or maybe it was to trade her life for his as she had wanted all along.

Trish did this for months on end and someone would either bring her home with a sad look in their eyes for the girl who believed it was her fault that her brother was gone or she would come home on her own in the morning light when the night had vanished before her eyes.

Whichever it was though she would always be found in not her room, but Darry’s room curled up asleep.

She would stare out her window day after day waiting to see that old truck driving down her street. She sometimes hoped Darry would be the one driving it having gotten away from the Creeper and found his way home but that only truly happened in her dreams.

As the years passed she had stopped looking for that old beat-up truck that haunted her in her sleep both dreams and nightmares.

She moved to the town where The Creeper mostly roamed, she stayed watching as she collected everything she could get on the monster as she wanted for her time to pounce. She rallied others and promised to fight back growing in alliances every day as more and more people wanted to join in on her hunt.

Through all of this though Trish never stopped wandering the streets her hand held up high with a gun or a knife most times both hidden on her somewhere. She would call Darry’s name from time to time hoping to hear his voice even though she knew she never would.

It was close to three months before the Creeper was set to come back that Trish got the call from Jack Taggart Jr. telling her what she wanted to know and when she was told that they had captured the thing long ago she threw whatever she could into her suitcase and took off towards their farm.

Trish knew her brother was gone but she was going to rip it apart for ripping out her heart all those years ago when she was just twenty-one.


End file.
